Rebelle from district 2
by Mysteriousgirl07
Summary: Follow the story of Phoenix Augusta, a seventeen year old tribute from district 2. She is forced to volunteer for the 77th hunger games. But what happens when she falls in love with a other tribute? Will she risk her life to spare his? Or will she win for her mother? Read to find out! P.S. this is the 77th hunger games. Katniss doesn't exist. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining and I was terrified. It was the night before the reaping and I knew it would be me. Even if I wasn't called i would have to vollenteer. My name is Phoenix Augusta. I am 17,I live in district 2 of the districts of Panem. I am 5,9 , I have dark brown hair with oxblood color dyed into it. I have dark, piercing, green eyes. My right ear has been pierced 3 times, and the left ear 2 times. I'm stronger, and more attractive than a lot of girls in my district. For as long as I remember, I have always wanted to destroy the hunger games. And now I have have my chance.

Hello Readers! In this fan fiction, Katniss Everdean has never existed. This is the 77th Hunger Games. Please PM me if you want to make a character to be in my story! I still Need 23 tributes. Also, do not tell me all the mistakes I've made. I don't need the low self esteem. I need to know a male tribute for district 2 by next week to upload the next chapter! Also, the next chapter will be longer! P.S if you have read my last story, I am sorry! This one will be better. I Promise!

\- Mysterious girl. ;)


	2. The reaping

"Phoenix wake up! Today is the reaping! " My mother screamed into my now aching ear. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. After I was clean and my teeth were clean I put on my reaping outfit. Today would be my first impression to all of Panem. I let my my hair out of it's braid and walked to the Justice building. As I was walking I noticed all eyes on me. It was as if they all were jealous. I stood taller and walked to the tables. The peacekeeper pricked my finger and I went to my section. The mayor looked drunk. Our escort Foxelle looked just like her name. My parents were talking to her. My parents are victors. Both of them. My mother won at the age of sixteen, my dad at the age of eighteen.

" Hello district 2 and welcome to the 77th Hunger Games reaping. Good luck and may the odds be ever in you're favor." She said in the Capitol accent. After we watched the cr appy video from President Snow. I heard sighs all around me. I don't know how people find him attractive. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin is tan. I guess he could be atractive. When the video is over Foxelle walks to the bowl with the names for the girls.

"Before we choose do we have any volunteers?" She asks. I take a deep breath.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say. I walk up to the stage with my head held high.

"What is you're name dear?" She asks pointing the mic to me.

"Phoenix Augusta." I replied locking with my parents. They smile and I just nod my head.

"And now for the boys. Oaklan Sol?" She says. I see a very frail boy walk up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A boy yells. His hair is a mix of auborn and brown. His eye are a really bright blue. He seems to be 6'4. You can see is muscles bulging under his shirt. He comes up to the stage.

"And what is you're name?" Foxelle asks him batting her eyes. My abs clench in disgust.

"Kai Holt." He says with an edge. Foxelle giggles. I all most barf. She telles me and Kai to shake hands. The moment our hands meet, I notice our hands fit perfectly together. We turn around and walk into the Justice building. As we walk in I follow my parents to the train. Kai stays back to meet with his loved ones.

When Kai walks in we start to eat. The Avox put lamb stew in front of me and I flicked my hand. She takes it away and replaces it with roast.

"So Kai, have you decided what weapon you plan on using?" My mother asks.

"I was planning on a sword. That or knifes." He says glancing at me.

"That will do fine. Phoenix is fond of the bow." My mother says. Kai just nods his head. I look at Kai. I wonder why he was chosen to volunteer. My parents leave the room to go talk to Foxelle. Me an Kai lock eyes. I bite my lip under his penetrating stare. He chuckles and leaves the room. I have a feeling that he will be the death of me.

 **Hey readers! I would like to mention that if anyone wishes to create a tribute from another district please let me know. We already have a female tribute from district three. Thanks!**

 **-Mysterious girl**


End file.
